1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an album system in which a server stores image data from a photographing device, and more particularly to a photographing device which enables a user on the photographing device to deal with image data stored in a server in an album system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a photographic image management method which allows an administrator to manage photographic images, captured by a digital still camera or a digital video camera (which will be referred to as a digital camera) and stored in a PC (personal computer), and to upload his own captured photographic images to a homepage for publishing the photographic images. By using such a method, the administrator may also be allowed to utilize an online album service provided on the Internet gratuitously or onerously, in order to show the stored photographic images to his friends at a remote place where he visits, or to use them for documentation.
Generally, when an administrator uploads a photographic image to an online album service, a digital camera is connected to a PC and the photographic image is copied to the PC, or a memory card is attached to the PC and then the photographic image is uploaded to the online album service via the PC.
However, in order to upload a photographic image to the online album service, it is necessary for the administrator to copy the photographic image from the digital camera to the PC. This may become a complicated task. Hence, an imaging device adapted for reducing the burden of the copying operation is proposed. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-020862.
In the imaging device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-020862, the administrator manipulates the PC to display an image containing a two-dimensional bar code indicating a URL of an upload address on a web page of the online album service. The image of the URL is captured by using the digital camera and the captured image of the bar code is decoded to identify the URL. Thereby, the administrator is allowed to transmit a photographic image to the online album service in the network at the address specified by the URL. It is no longer necessary to copy the photographic image from the digital camera to the PC.
However, in the imaging device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-020862, the administrator has to operate the PC, different from the digital camera, in order to access the web site of the online album service and display the image of the two-dimensional bar code of the URL on the PC in advance. There is a problem in that the administrator's burden within the uploading operation is not adequately reduced.
In the meantime, in order to raise the convenience of the digital camera, an improved digital camera or memory card which incorporates a wireless communication function has been marketed. This digital camera can be connected from a wireless LAN network, such as Wi-Fi, to a WWW network, and can upload a photographic image directly from the digital camera to the online album service the URL of which is stored beforehand in the digital camera or memory card.
One of the marketed memory cards having the wireless communication function is provided with a Wi-Fi communication function. When the memory card is in a state in which the Wi-Fi connection is activated, the memory card automatically uploads a photographic image to the predetermined online album service. Therefore, the administrator can easily upload a photographic image to the online album service via a public wireless LAN without using the PC.
However, the uploading function according to the related art can provide only the minimum capability for the administrator, such as a capability to enable the administrator to select the data to be uploaded. The uploading function according to the related art does not provide sufficient capabilities for the administrator. For example, in a case in which the administrator desires to edit management information, such as a title of a photographic image, the administrator cannot edit the management information by using the uploading function according to the related art.